Misunderstanding
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro loves strong legs. And so it happens that Sanji owns the most perfect pair of them. Real world One Piece world mix. Warning: yaoi - boyxboy. Not much about those legs though :}.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my second favorite pairing :}. Again it's real world One Piece world mix. It was hard to write, well harder than unexpected turn, but the other story's I'm writing now… I have no idea how I'm going to finish them *sigh*. Please review! :}**

**Warning: Cursing, yaoi – boyxboy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I own this story.**

Luffy was Zoro's best friend, so it wasn't strange that every one Luffy's new friend naturally became his as well, of course for one blond cook that didn't apply. Why? Well first of all because of his stupid behavior towards women, all that wiggling. Secondly because his attitude towards him, all that name calling that for some reason the usually calm Zoro made very angry. And third the most important reason that didn't let the swordsman become friends with Sanji was the cook's legs. Ohhhh, those legs, damn how good the cook looked from behind and the way he walked should be illegal! No one, except Luffy, whom he had known since junior high, knows that Zoro swings that way. And Luffy swore an oath that he wouldn't eat meat for month if he told it to anyone. So Zoro was quite sure that, that meat loving monkey will keep quiet about it. Of course Nami, whom they have known since high school might have a hint, because she never saw him having a crush or dating a girl. But the green haired man was very secretive about what he likes, so she shouldn't know.

Today they were going to meet at some bar downtown, so Zoro tried mentally prepare to meat curly eyebrow. But the more the swordsman met the cook the bigger attraction he felt for him. Even if he hoped that with time it would go away, but instead from tiny crush it grew to heart throbbing love for the cook. And Zoro had an idea why, he knew that the curly brow was dick to men that he didn't like. But at the same time he cared for everyone, regardless of how angry he would be he will always make you something to eat and never leave anyone starving. Zoro sighed. It's still three hours until he needs to get to the club, but knowing how city likes to move, he decided to head out now.

- II -

When Zoro finally arrived, he was 20 minutes early, so he decided to go and see if for a change he arrived first. But to his own disappointment and at the same time happiness, Sanji was already at the entrance.

"Hey, shitty marimo! Never expected you to arrive earlier! You what? Went out 3 hours earlier, or something?"

Zoro decided to just say the truth, what's the point in lying if the dumbass cook was right? "What if I did shity cook?"

"Well its nice change for once you're not late!"Sanji smiled.

Zoro felt like he was melting.

"Let's go muscle head, Luffy's already keeping a table for us."

The cook showed the way to unsecure swordsman, because he was always late he never was with cook alone. Now his only hope was Luffy, maybe he will stop this uneasiness.

"Oh! It's you Zoro!" A yell came from a corner table and then a big Raven head storm smashed into Zoro and made him to fall with Luffy in of him.

"Oi! Luffy! Get the fuck off me!" The mad green haired man shouted. The young man with straw hat grinned and jumped up.

"You're not late! Awesome! Something great is definitely going to happen today!" The big energy ball started running towards the entrance.

"Zoro, Sanji, keep the place occupied will ya? I'm going to wait for others!" The man shouted as he ran.

After that for few minutes there where complete silence.

"So who's also coming today?" The swordsman asked, not wanting the silence to deepen.

"Well of course my beautiful angel Robin-swan is coming but with that half naked-pervert, shipwright." The cook declared with eyes turning into hearts and then again into a glare."Nami-chwan is busy as well as Usopp and Chopper. Brook said that he will make it." The eyebrow continued again with heart eyes and then with normal look.

Damn how moments like these pissed Zoro off.

"Oh, I see you're still pissed about Robin and Franky dating, eh, curly brow?" The green haired man smirked, trying to calm down his beating heart of the thought that he's alone with Sanji.

"Of course I am marimo! One of my sweet angels found herself lover and a perverted one too!" Sanji cried out, not noticing Zoro's little fight.

"You're right ero cook, if she wants a pervert she always can count on you!"

Sanji frowned. "And that says a guy who never actually dated anyone."

That gave Zoro a shock. How did that curly brow knew? That made him quiet for a few second. But then he quickly gained an answer.

"Yea, yea, never saw you dating either shitty cook." Then he understood what he said. He showed that he actually listened to what cook said and that he remembered. But that thought was immediately overwhelmed by another one: that means that cook actually listened to what he said…

"Don't get the wrong idea moss head. I'm simply stating what my dear Nami-san said." Cook tried to cover up, but it was too late.

Zoro monotonously answered. "Whatever you say, curly brow."

Zoro was still in trance when the rest of the crew of the crew came to them. Fiding Zoro speechless and Sanji a little bit embarrassed, but neither of them knew that as they were both looking at another side. Leaving the gang quite interested about what had happened between their first mate and the cook. As they knew that they wouldn't get answers, they just decided to leave it for latter.

The cyborg-shipwright Franky sat near Zoro, robin by his side. The now so popular music star Brook sat at other side of robin and at the same time just by the side of Sanji. As the only free seat was right in front of everyone Luffy felt obligated to sit there, right in front of his future crew, because if you wanted to be pirate captain you had to have license. That way the government tried to keep pirates under radar. Never realy worked out knowing that to join the crew you only hah to have captain's permission. There were many ways to gain license, but Luffy chose the easiest one – going to university. But because he did that he met loads of people and some of them even joined his crew, making it from 4 to 9. Luffy knew that this was his best idea ever to choose this path.

By the end of the evening the tension was gone and the swordsman once again started fighting with the cook.

**A.N. Actually I finished this story several nights ago, but because I write on paper it will take some time to get it here, so please be patient and review! :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay! Finally rewrote second chapter in computer! This is very tiring you know… Well then, I hope you like it and please review! :}**

Now, several days had already passed but Zoro couldn't help but wonder about Sanji's words that evening. It was killing him. Does cook notice him or it's just something he remembered at spur of the moment? Zoro sighed. Luffy will be here in 30 minutes, so he needed some food. The closest and the best place in that town was Baratie, they had everything there: restaurant, café and the best thing – food for take-out. And not only that, that was the only place, besides Luffy's home that he could find without getting lost. And the reason why he found it was because Sanji worked there part-time. Without much thinking he headed out there.

- II –

While he was waiting in the line the staff noticed him and because they knew him they called Sanji, they always did that when it was his shift. So when it finally was his turn to order the cook was the one to take his order.

He grinned at moss head. "What will you order today marimo?"

"Just give me something to feed the monkey head. He's coming to my house today." Zoro sighed. Then his face lit up and a grin appeared on his face. "Want to come over after your shift curly brow? Maybe we could finally find out who's stronger."

Sanji grinned back. "My hands were itching for some time moss brain, I will come at eight."

The swordsman left the shop feeling happy about upcoming spar. It's been too long since they last spared, since he saw graceful cook's moves. He headed home in a hurry because he still needed to tidy his training room so they could spar.

Just as he finished tidying up Luffy arrived, he flew into the room shouting.

"Zoro! Do you have meat?"

The swordsman laughed. "Yea, I do. Went to Baratie not to long ago, Sanji picked you something."

The young man's eyes started to sparkle. "Sanji's food? Wooohoooo! I bet it's something extremely delicious!" His voice trailed off as he left for the kitchen.

"Sanji's coming at eight, so behave yourself!" Zoro shouted after him.

"Yay! More Sanji;s delicious food!" Luffy shouted happily as he started eating his share.

The green haired man entered kitchen. "No, you meat head, he's coming to spar!" Zoro felt a little down saying that.

The thought that the only time cook came to his house was to spar. He never came when they had get-togethers here.

Then he heard something he never expected to hear from anyone, especially from Luffy.

"So when are you going to confess?" He asked with a serious voice, eating the last bit of meat.

"Wha… What… What do you mean? Zoro asked with blush spreading across his face.

"What do I mean? You know what I mean. Ever since you met Sanji, you stopped that little dating that you did. I'm carefree, not stupid. I noticed how you eye Sanji. So I'm asking when, do you plan to confess, because he isn't going to be single forever. And don't worry too much, don't think, just do it, because unless you try you will never know. So how long are you going to wait?" Luffy finished his unusually long speech.

Zoro looked at his best friend stunned. He couldn't believe that Luffy figured it out ant that he was even giving him his support.

"I don't know when, I just know that soon. I don't think I can wait any longer…" Zoro said with a sad voice.

For a few moments there where silence and then the doorbell rang.

"So the reason for this conversation decided to show up." Said swordsman in a silent voice as he stood up and went to open the door.

"Hey shitty cabbage head…" Sanji started but his voice trailed off as he saw a weird expression on Zoro's face. As he was opening his mouth to ask what's up, Luffy joined them still wearing a serious expression.

"Sanji! I would love to stay and eat your cooking, but I have plans with Ace, so bye, bye." He said as he walked past Sanji and through the door.

Zoro was shocked. Did Luffy just lie? Because from the very beginning Luffy crashed at his place tonight because Ace was busy.

"What are you doing, standing there for, stupid marimo? Didn't we plan to spar today?" The cook asked as he saw that Zoro was still standing at the same spot and staring at the door Luffy just left from.

"Yea I'm coming curly brow!" Zoro shouted and went after Sanji into his training room.

As soon as they both entered the room not waiting for any kind of signal Sanji started attacking. Zoro barely had time to grab his swords and stop cook's attack. He backed a little and putted Wado into his mouth the next second a kick flew into his left side. He blocked it and right after it attacked Sanji, he blocked it with his left foot and for a second Zoro was distracted by graceful Sanji's foot movement. But that was enough time for the curly brow to kick his unguarded side, making the green haired man fall. But as Zoro fell he grabbed cooks leg and made him fall with him and at the same moment making Sanji to fall under him. While falling Zoro felt weird instinct that made him to drop his swords away and pull the curly brow under him. After they fell they lied down for a few seconds not knowing what to do as Sanji was lying on his back and swordsman on top of him, green haired man's face buried in cook's chest. Swordsman breathed in deeply, his nostrils filled with Sanji's scent, he smelled like cigarette and good rum mixed with caramel, at that moment something inside of him snapped. He breathed in once again gathering his courage for what he was about to do after that. He raised his head from cook's chest, leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Sanji's. At first he felt the cook's lips loosen, but then they tightened and he pushed Zoro of him.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid assheaded marimo!" He shouted as he sat up. "I'm not going to comfort you or be a replacement for your rejection from Luffy!" He continued to shout. "You think I don't notice? You suddenly space out in a middle of our bitching and that awkward moment just now when Luffy tried to leave as fast as he could!" Sanji finally stopped shouting pouting hard after so much shouting.

Zoro looked and felt shocked. And then he started laughing. In that laugh he putted all of his emotions that he felt at the moment: desperation, shock and relief.

Sanji stared at him angrily not understanding what made the moss head laugh. "What the hell is so funny marimo?!" He yelled at him starting to feel unsure about this whole situation.

"I'm just wondering where the hell did you get the idea that I'm in love with Luffy?" The swordsman smiled as he finally stopped laughing. "And I'm feeling relieved that instead of the kiss you're more concerned about being a replacement."

Sanji stared confused. "Huh?!" Did just he blew his cover up?

**A.N. Wow, this was so much easier to rewrite than first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! :}**

**P.S. I did a little bit of editing in here, tinny tinny bit, but still sorry for those who read it before I edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ****I got a review! I'm so happy that I decided to interrupt my reading and just write it further :}. And this chapter is of Sanji's point of view, thought it would be more interesting. ;}**

**Dang it, I just realized what big mistake I did in previous chapter so I will edit it a bit, sorry. (About, where the heck Zoro swords disappeared?!). I'm a klutz sorry!**

I just sat there looking at marimo and wondering what was going to happen from next.

Zoro, sitting in front of me smiled. "I want to make something clear. I never was, am or will be in love with Luffy." Zoro paused and I decided to interrupt in that moment.

"What? Then what the hell happened before I arrived?" I asked in curiosity.

"Will you just shut up stupid brow and let me finish!" Zoro shouted at me then he brushed his hand through his hair. "The reason I sometimes space out is because I start to think about you! And the tension before was because Luffy pushed me to confess to you."

My brain little by little started to understand what the stupid marimo just told me. As the understanding came to me, my feelings that I tried to deny so hard started to arouse and blush spread across my cheeks.

Zoro watched the whole 'understanding' thing and then crawled a little closer and gently whispered to me. "I love you Sanji blackleg."

My cheeks became even redder. "So you're really not in love with Luffy?"

"No, I'm not." Zoro whispered as he leaned even closer to me.

"Then… Then I also have feelings these kind of feelings for you." I whispered as silently as possible but loud enough for Zoro to hear. Then I leaned those few remaining centimeters, not believing what I was about to do, and locked our lips into a kiss.

After several minutes we finally pulled back from each other, both panting for air.

"Do you want to repeat?" Zoro asked me with a sparkle in his eye.

I smiled. "Just come here you idiot marimo."

- II -

When sun finally was up, both of us greeted her in each other's hands. Lying in Zoro's bed that we somehow made our way to, both of us never really fell asleep not wanting to let go of other. We snuggled together whispered some sweet words to each other and decided to sleep a bit.

At noon we finally got out of bed and I started making breakfast/lunch preparations. As I was making food I was humming happily. Wait. Humming? I rarely hummed, only when something really great was happening. But wasn't it just like that now? I was overjoyed with the situation I was in, almost naked (only with boxers) preparing meal in the swordsman's kitchen. Yes, I was happy it was definitely the dream come true. Me with swordsman was a rare dream that I let myself to dream and when I was really down and I couldn't believe that what was now happening was really true, I felt out of this world. When we sat at the table to eat Zoro started to eat and I just leaned on my hand and watched him eat dazed.

"What are you looking at curly brow?" Zoro asked with curiosity.

'Well there is definitely something to look at' I thought as I overlooked Zoro. He too was only wearing boxers, still a little wet after shower so his tanned skin was sparkling in the afternoon sun. I sighed, such beautiful sight and all mine. I grinned.

"You better eat ero cook, I'm still not finished with our night activities." Zoro frowned as he ate, giving me a heating stare.

I chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that you horny bastard." I felt heat rising through my body as I thought of what other activities we might do today. I stood up and picked up plate to put some left omelet into my plate then again sat in front of my moss head.

He smiled. "Now we're talking."

He soon finished his share and came behind my back, putted his hands on my shoulders and started massaging them. I moaned that felt freakishly good.

Then I felt soft lips on my neck and that was it, I suddenly turned surprising the swordsman and drew his face to mine not kissing but gently whispering. "I will finish eating this and then I will let you do with me whatever you want until we both collapse of exhaustion."

That got a response. Zoro looked pleased with what he heard and didn't molest me until I finished eating then he took my bridal style and said. "Now it's time to fulfill your promise curly brow." He smiled devilishly as he said that. A thought flew into my mind 'what I gotten myself into?' then another thought answered the first one 'into the best thing I ever was in'. I smiled. "I never forget promises." Then drew him into one of those amazing kisses that we shared. This was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**A.N. So actually the end was completely different then I wrote in the begging but then I thought that it's completely like unexpected turn and changed it as I rewrote it. And should I say that when I started this story it was one shot? Please review. The next story I'm gonna put will be SmokerxAce and I didn't start it as one shot so it should be completely different (I hope), so see ya! :}**


End file.
